The present invention relates to an on-vehicle windowpane antenna apparatus having an antenna pattern favorable for reception of GPS (Global Positioning System) waves. This apparatus includes an antenna wherein an antenna pattern is stuck directly onto the windowpane and an antenna wherein an antenna pattern is stuck onto a transparent film and the transparent film is stuck onto the windowpane.
Various types of on-vehicle antenna apparatuses have been developed and put to practical use in order to receive AM (Amplitude Modulation) broadcast waves, FM (Frequency Modulation) broadcast waves, TV broadcast waves, etc. and to transmit/receive radio telephone waves, GPS waves, etc. Of these apparatuses, an on-vehicle windowpane antenna apparatus has recently been noticed in that a space for mounting an antenna is small, the mounting state of the antenna is unlikely to remarkably degrade the appearance of a vehicle, and no measures need be taken against a whistling sound due to the antenna. However, such an on-vehicle windowpane antenna apparatus is developing, and an on-vehicle windowpane antenna apparatus capable of receiving GPS waves has not yet been put to practical use.
Most of windowpane antenna apparatuses, which have been put to practical use, were experimentally manufactured and designed, not on the basis of an established theory. This appears to be due to great difficulties in analyzing an antenna pattern on a dielectric layer of glass.